


First Glance

by fieldingfreja (copperheadpony)



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperheadpony/pseuds/fieldingfreja
Summary: Short drabble of how Roo realized she liked Linda from the moment she met her





	First Glance

     Roo knew the moment the castle doors opened and a girl stepped out. She felt like she had all the breath knocked out of her chest like you fall off a horse. This girl was gorgeous, long flowing hair tied up in a high ponytail, round glasses.  
Alex of course, totally missed everything, so overjoyed her friend was free. Roo took a few steps back, giving the two friends space, and a moment to compose herself.

     “So, are you a friend of Alex? I see, thank you so much for letting me out. Now maybe you could tell me what’s happened while I was in there? I want to know EVERYTHING.”  
Roo grinned at the brunette, pushing the butterflies in her stomach down.  
     “Where do I start?”

* * *

 

     Roo rubbed Ruby’s sides down, brushing all the remaining water off her horse’s gleaming coat. It had been a long day, seeing Mr. Sands, looking for a key, and freeing Linda. Her heart jumped at the thought of the brunette, and she scowled for a minute, mentally scolding herself. She’d only just met this girl, there was no need for silly love stuff now. Ruby nickered low, and Roo sighed. It was almost like she could sense her rider’s distress. Roo patted Ruby’s neck.  
     “It’s alright girl, I’m just being silly.” Ruby huffed out a breath and nudged Roo’s sides. She smiled softly and handed her horse the treat she’d nicked from a barrel in the tack room.  
     Roo stepped out of her horse’s stall and latched the door. She bent down to gather all her tack, and the sound of a pitchfork clattering to the ground startled her. Roo leaned around the corner stall to see Linda grabbing at the tool, cheeks red.  
     “Linda, you all good?” Roo asked, stepping into the aisle. The girl nodded.  
     “Yeah, I’m good, just cleaning out the stalls!”  
     Roo raised an eyebrow at her. “I did those this morning.”  
     Linda laughed nervously, leaning on the tool. “Oh, well you know those white horses, rolling around in their own muck, Judy always had me do them a second time.”  
     “Alright then,” Roo turned and began walking towards the tack room. Judy had mentioned she was welcome to borrow one of the lockers for the night. She found an empty one in the back and hung up her bridle on the hook. As she slid her saddle on the rack, she noticed a nameplate on a discarded halter at the bottom. Roo picked it up.  
     It was a dark brown leather, and the gold plate was inscribed with the name TINCAN across the front.  
     “That’s Alex’s horse’s halter.” Roo spun around to see Linda leaning against the door frame. “That was her locker for his stuff.”  
     “Where is he now?” Roo hung the halter on a spare hook on the wall, next to a slightly dustier one with no nameplate.  
     “Jorvik Stables, he went over for the winter. He was supposed to be back soon, but the bridge broke, and Herman hasn’t had five minutes to figure out how to get him back.” Linda explained, stepping further into the tack room.  
     Roo flipped her saddle pad over her saddle and tucked her helmet at the bottom of the locker.  
     “What about you, do you have a horse?” Linda seemed to look even sadder at this.  
     “Missing, haven’t seen him since before the winter.”  
     “I’m so sorry Linda,” The brunette shook her head and readjusted her glasses.  
     “No matter, we’ll find him eventually. He couldn’t have gone far, it is an island you know” Linda shrugged and gave Roo a weak smile, but Roo could see the despair in her eyes. “Speaking of horses, how are you liking yours?” Linda asked, changing the subject. Roo smiled.  
     “She’s amazing, sometimes it feels like she can read my mind,” Roo started towards the barn doors, Linda following. “Every time we ride, it feels like we’re in sync, she knows where I want to go, how to get there, it’s insane.”

     "I know what you mean, Meteor and I were like that. We were unstoppable on the show jumping courses. We won a lot of competitions last summer.” Linda trailed off, lost in thought. The two girls walked out of the stable, and Roo pulled the doors shut behind them.  
     The moon was out and the entire stable yard was lit up in silvery tones. Linda turned her face to the moon, eyes shut. Roo couldn’t tear her eyes away, if she thought Linda was pretty earlier, there was no doubt this girl was beautiful now bathed in the light of the full moon.  
     “You should get some sleep,” Roo said softly. Linda nodded slowly, eyes still shut.  
     “It feels so good to feel the moonlight on your face. The windows were so small.” Linda sighed, finally turning to Roo. There was something calmer in her eyes now, not as confused and lost as before, but still there.  
     “Good night Linda,”  
     Linda smiled at her. “Good night Roo, sweet dreams”  
     Roo walked away, leaving Linda still standing in the moonlight. She opened the door to the guest apartment beside the barn and leaned against the closed door. Roo slid down the door, collapsing on the ground. She ran a hand through her hair and closed her eyes.  
     “I’m screwed”


End file.
